stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Boards of Glory
When Surfer's Paradise loses to a rival in a contest, it's up to Reef and Broseph to save Ridgemount's title. Summary We begin with Bummer yelling at Broseph and Johnny for no real reason. Meanwhile in the Pirate Ship, Mr. Ridgemount is yelling at Emma because his muffin does not have that many blueberries compared to his wife's. When Emma consults the chef, he yells at her. While Lo is about to kiss up to her dad, Emma warns her that Lo's dad is mad, and while he leaves, Lo's mother explains that Surfer's Paradise lost a contest and Mr. R is just steamed about it (he's won every single other one). Lo mentions the Staff Tandem Surfing Contest. Elsewhere, Fin shows a rash she got from Reef's bouquet (which apparently had poison ivy). Then, the groms hear about a surfing contest that, if they won, would make Surfer's Paradise become top dog again. So with that, Lo forces Reef and Fin to enter against their rivals (so she can get back up in the Penthouse). When taking over for Fin, she blackmails the kids into working for her, which is against child labor laws. While practicing, they try a level ten trick, only for Reef to mess up and dislocate Fin's shoulder. With Emma new to surfing, Kelly not being a surfer and Rosie being too big, they are out of girls. But watching Broseph, she gets the rule book saying nothing of the partner being a boy and a girl. She asks Broseph, who reluctantly agrees. When Fin gets back from the hospital, she becomes the boys' trainer for the contest. They spend the first practice deciding who the boy and the girl will be, with Broseph ending up being the designated girl. When Lo comes back to the staff dorm, she asks Emma and Johnny to tape the "enemy" training by pretending to be a couple. When getting the camera, Johnny accidentally calls Emma "honey", but he explains he was "practicing". When at the beach, Emma says Johnny is her boyfriend and he's taping her, but he really is! At the Staff House, they play the film, with the camera angling at Emma and Johnny kissing it thinking it's Emma. A moment of embarrassment later, Reef and Broseph continue training, with much improvement. Since they didn't see the enemy tricks, Fin tells them if they are good enough to do a level ten move. Then, the competition begins. Reef and Broseph do well, but were seven points behind Captain Ron's team of Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone. With a rigged board, Reef and Broseph do a move so great it outranked the other moves. Upon winning, Mr. Ridgemount congratulates Lo and was about to give her the key to the penthouse. But, Rosie comes saying the local child services called about Lo running a "child labor camp", to which Mr. R takes the key away. Later, Reef gives Fin a second batch of flowers, this time fake. She remarks he's "kinda" cute. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *George Ridgemount (does not speak) *Captain Ron *Tuna McGillis *Betty Sandstone *Todd Marvin *Mark Marvin *Erica *Brianna *Rosie Trivia *Stoked Radio: ** Let the Games Begin by Anarbor ** Say Hello by The Know How (In the end credits, Teletoon and Cartoon Network both list the song as I Gotta Find Away by The Know How) * This is the second time Mr. Ridgemount is seen not wearing his black suit. * Tuna McGillis is named after the creator Tom McGillis. * 'Recon' is short for reconnaissance. * Fin may be allergic to posion ivy (Toxicodendron radicans), the rash she got is a allergic repsond to the effects of Urushiol. * When Fin went to the hospital she may have told the doctor she had a rash from poison ivy and they gave her some calamine lotion. Her rash was not very severe, so it may have only lasted a few days. * This is the first time Fin openly admits to Lo that she likes Reef, by saying "spending quality time with Reef". * Reef's groin gets stepped on twice, once by Fin and once by Broseph while training for the Surf Tandem Contest. * The episode title is a refernce to 2007 American comedy film Blades of Glory. * The Stock Market in Canada is called the Toronto Stock Exchange. * Johnny was using a video camera to film Emma, but it is not known if it is Johnny's or not. Goofs *Even though Mrs. Ridgemount describes Captain Ron as Mr. Ridgemount's biggest rival, in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", it was said another hotel was his biggest rival, leaving some confusion. *Fin said the flowers Reef gave her had poison ivy in them, but they might actually be poison-oak (Toxicodendron diversilobum) which has the same effects. Poison Oak has less severe effects on the skin. *When Emma runs out of the kitchen the Chef throws a blueberry muffin at her yet the doors are closed. *When Reef and Broseph finish training, Reef's board is small and the back is square, and in the next shot it is normal. *When the video is being shown, Emma is seen standing on her board looking at no one, yet when they began, Emma is talking and waves at Johnny. *In this episode, Broseph referred to Lo, Emma, and Fin as "bro" instead of "bra". *Lo told Reef and Broseph that if they can get her back into the Penthouse, she will let them use her dad's 72-inch widescreen TV, while Reef said it was a 92-inch in "Reef And That Evil Totem". Quotes *'Bummer': (Holding his resume) This is a copy of my job description! Do you see supervising a staff full of babies who can't think for themselves anywhere? DO YOU?! Broseph: (Rubbing his eyes) Harshness bro, it's not ten o'clock! Bummer: That's a strike for the both of you, and what kind of sorry display is that? (Walks off) *'Mr. Ridgemount: '(To Emma) Would you look at this! Her muffin is bursting with blueberries and mine barely has any. Does that seem right to you? Emma: Uh... No! No sir! Mr. Ridgemount: You tell Chef Fancy Pants in there that I want every muffin to have an equal amount of blueberries. An equal amount! French Chef: Thees ees nonsense! Equal blueberries!?!? GET OUT OF MY KEETCHEN! (Emma runs out and the Chef throws a muffin at her head) *'Lo': Morning, family! Hey Daddy, I—(Emma grabs Lo's arm) Emma: Wait! On a grumpy scale of one to ten, your dad's like a fifty this morning! Lo: Oh, I'm just gonna suck up to him for a minute! Mr. Ridgemount: (Angrily) KELLY! I need to talk to you NOW! (Lo hides behind Emma) Emma: I think she's hiding under a counter in the supply closet. (Mr. Ridgemount then goes to look for Kelly) Lo: (Laughs and grabs a muffin) Nice one! What's hashing on Daddy's mellow today? Mrs. Ridgemount: (Hands Lo the paper) The list of the top ten surf resorts just came out. Lo: (Reading the paper) Surfer's Paradise came in second! (Gasps) Captain Ron's came in first! Mrs. Ridgemount: Ever since he beat your father in that boat race! Lo: Regatta, Mom! They've been competing since I was little at everything. Tennis, Swimming, the Stock Market, how many kids they have! Mrs. Ridgemount: That's why we had George! (Shows George listening to his music) Lo: Every year for the last eight years, we've been number one on that list. Mrs. Ridgemount: Too bad this isn't a way to stick it to Captain Ron! Lo: I might have a way! The Staff Tandem Surf Contest is usually right after the top ten, isn't it? Mrs. Ridgemount: Oh, don't remind him of that, honey! Lo: Don't worry, Mom! We're going to win it this year and I'm gonna make sure of it. Eww! This has, like, no blueberries! *'Lo': (Watching Reef and Fin wipe out) Oh, that wasn't good! Reef: (Holding his groin) Seriously, you have no idea how much this hurts. Fin: Oh suck it up, guys are such wimps. Tuna McGillis: Look what the tide dragged in! I can't believe they actually hired you. Lo: Guys, this is your competition from Captain Ron's team, Betty Sandstone and- Reef: Tuna McGillis! Lo: You two know each other? Tuna McGillis: Oh, we go way back. Reef: When I kicked your butt in minigrom sectionals. *'Johnny': Why can't I be the one that makes girls walk into palm trees? Wipeout: Don't look at me! Hey there! Unknown Redhead: Drop dead! Wipeout: See? *'Reef: '''Fin, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to drop you like that, I swear that I had you! (''Fin tries to choke Reef) As soon as you have the use of both arms again, I promise to take you out for an awesome date in town. That was not good! Johnny: I've never see a shoulder at that angle before! She can scratch her own back so that's a bonus! Reef: I'm so not getting anywhere with her! Lo: Ya think? Dislocating a girl's shoulder is definitely not the way to impress her! Now what are we going to do? Tuna: (Laughs) It takes two to tandem, bra! You can send that trophy over anytime, later! Lo: We're not disqualifying ourselves! We'll have a replacement by Saturday and they'll be awesome! Okay, we have to find another girl! I'd do it but I'm ineligible, plus I need both my arms to dry my hair. Johnny: Emma can barely surf on her own and Kelly doesn't surf at all! Reef: For the love of wax, isn't there one single female at this hotel who can surf? Rosie: I'll do it! I used to be quite the board rider in my day. Reef: Uh... No thanks Rosie! Johnny: Well, it was a good dream! Reef: I can't believe I dropped her! Lo: (Sighs) I was so close! Gallery reef flowers.png|Reef thanks Fin's by giving her fake flowers finflowers.png|At first she didn't want to accept them... finaccepts.png|but she ends up taking them. johnnyandbroseph.png|Broseph and Johnny being yelled at by Baumer. fin and reef.png|Reef and Fin glaring at eachother drop.png|Reef tries to carry Fin but... dropreef.png|...drops her so Fin drops Reef also. lokids.png|Lo blackmailing the kids to clean the room. trick.png|Reef and Fin attempting a surf trick. failing.png|But fail in the attempt. reefcomplain.png|Reef complaining to Fin about steping on his 'groins' captainclam.png|Betty Sandstone, Lo and Tuna McGills reefin.png|Reef and Fin onearm.png|Betty and Tuna, The One Arm Falcon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos